Hopeless
by shoesandjackets
Summary: Kurt wakes up one morning, exhausted after staying up texting Blaine until 12am. Blaine insists on supplying a sincere apology, and feelings are finally exchanged.  Very fluffy!


Kurt, fumbling to turn off his iPod that was still playing from the night before, untangled himself from his headphones and rolled over, rubbing his eyes.

'Ahh crap...' he muttered, trying to peel his eyes open, 'I really shouldn't stay up that late ever, ever again. I _knew_ I would regret it!' He sat up in bed and turned off his alarm before it actually went off. 6.28 a.m. Perfect. As he did this, Kurt noticed the 'new message' icon blinking at him.

_That's strange, _he thought, _no one's usually awake this early._

6 new messages.

"Six…? What…?"

_Okay, no, there is no organisation whatsoever. You have no idea what my wardrobe is like, I swear, if you ever see it... Well, let's just hope you never see it. It's a mess. - B_

_Hey, don't ignore me just because I have a messy wardrobe! ...and floor, and under my bed..._

_Kurt, if you are asleep, I'm going to drive all the way to Lima and throw rocks at your window. -Blaine_

_Aw come on Kurty, it's only 1am! You're not very good at this whole late night thing are you? _

_YOU. MAKE. ME. FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A TEEN. AGE. DREAM. TONIGHT. OOOHHHHH TEENAGE DREAAAM YEAHHHHH - Secretly Katy Perry_

_It's now 4.30am Kurty and I'm still sitting here in bed without you to talk to. Now do you see what you do to me? Please text me when you wake up so I know you're alive :-)_

Kurt sat, with his legs dangling over the edge of his bed, grinning at the phone in his hand. How was he so lucky to meet a guy like Blaine? He was smart, sensible, talented, friendly, and, as much as it killed Kurt to admit it, he was _very_ _cute. _

_I only met the boy last week, _smiled Kurt, a_nd - hold a minute, he did not just call me Kurty. Twice. Oh, this boy is just asking for it now._

_You won't be waking up for at least another hour, but you're so dead. I feel like someone has literally stripped me of all composure. How I'm going to focus at all today, I have no idea... Text me when you wake up, and I'm expecting some sort of magnificent apology because I'm going to be looking like the living dead all day. - Kurt. Note: no 'y' on the end._

_P.S. Still got Teenage Dream stuck in my head, and that text was no help. You're lucky it's a great song._

Kurt stood up and walked over to his mirror to engage is his bi-daily (that's twice a day) moisturising routine. Just as he finished, his phone lit up signaling another message.

_Kurty, I'm so very sorry. I forgot you got up with the birds. You told me, I know you did. I feel the need to apologise more sincerely in person. Details later. - Blaine_

_I'm worried. I await your text. Why are you awake? You must be even worse off than I. - K_

_Didn't get to sleep at all. Too much on my mind. :-) We'll speak anon. - B_

* * *

><p>'Kurt. Kurt. Kurt! Hello, earth to Kurt!' Mr. Schuester stood in front of him, waving his arms about like he was trying to land a plane.<p>

'I... Sorry, Mr. Schue. Kind of in a day dream there. I'm sorry, what were you saying?'

'Kurt, are you alright? You don't look yourself. You look, well, tired...'

'You look like my cat,' Britney piped in, 'He has the same coloured hair as you too.'

Kurt turned to give Britney a confused look and noticed everyone in Glee club turning their head to look at her too. Turns out they were also staring at Kurt, quite concerned.

'Kurt,' said Mr. Schue, focusing back on the normally immaculate boy, 'If anything's going on with you and Dave Karofsky-'

'Mr. Schue!' Kurt interrupted, hastily looking around at the Glee Club. 'Please. I'm fine. _Fine. _ I just didn't sleep as well as normal. It's fine, I'll be back to perfect standards on Monday, promise.' _After I kill Blaine for keeping me awake until 12, _Kurt mentally added.

'Okay, well, if you're sure...'

'Yeah, 'cause I'll totally kick his ass if he's as much as laid a finger my man!' Puck said, flexing his biceps and attempting a menacing growl. Finn, Artie, Sam and Mike all nodded their agreement.

'Guys, Mr. Schue, please. Ms Lowood gave me some extra French vocab to work on, and I was up quite late making sure I had it perfect. Which, might I add, I did, and got 100% on my vocab quiz first period to prove it. So, clearly, I'm fine.' That seemed to satisfy them. Santana was back to playing with her nails, Britney with Artie's hair, and Finn was staring at the roof, apparently counting the tiles. 'Now that we've got that sorted, can I suggest some Diana Ross for Regionals? We could do some stunning harmonies. Oh, and just imagine the outfits!'

* * *

><p>Leaving Glee Club that afternoon proved to be quite a challenge, as both Mercedes and Quinn approached him, separately, on the way to his car. Mercedes pounced as soon as Mr. Schuester was out of hearing distance, demanding to spill every moment of her and Thomas' lunch date, which took at least 15 minutes, as she insisted on including every single detail, including who looked where and who ate what.<p>

Quinn, however, was found leaning patiently on Kurt's car, twirling her hair absent mindedly, looking deep in thought. Kurt approached with caution, knowing Quinn's record for biting heads off.

'Quinn, to what do I owe the pleasure...?'

'Oh, hey Kurt.' _It's as if she doesn't expect to see me, _Kurt thought_, but she's standing next to my car... _'I just wanted to say, if you ever need to talk about anything... I mean, I know what it's like, you know, to be pushed around and be at the bottom. You wouldn't expect it, but back when I was, well, not head cheerleader, I was..." Quinn paused, staring at a spot just past Kurt's shoulder. She shook herself slightly, bringing herself back to the conversation. "Well, anyway, I just wanted to let you know. I'm here. To talk. About Karofsky. Or anything. If you want.' Kurt, not expecting this conversation at all, was quite taken aback.

'Quinn, I don't think you understand how much this means to me. But it's not that. Not right now anyway.' Kurt sighed. 'Well, the truth is, I was awake 'til 12 in the morning. Texting.'

Quinn merely looked her confusion. Kurt decided he could elaborate. For some reason, he trusted Quinn. And he could use her help.

'Last week, Puckerman sent me to 'spy' on our competition for Glee - The Warblers, from Dalton Academy - while they worked on the boy's challenge. Well, their lead singer and I, we got on, really well. His name is Blaine, and, yes, he 'goes for my team'. You see, their school have a zero-tolerance, no bullying policy, and Blaine transferred there due to bullying from his old school. He's been there a while but when I told him about Karofsky, well, he came here and spoke to him, told him to back off and leave me alone, but he did it really nicely. He just talked to him about that, and tried to ask him about... about why he was doing it.' Kurt added hastily, remembering how he promised not to tell a soul about Karofsky. 'I don't know why I'm telling you all this, I'm sorry...' Kurt blushed and looked at his feet, but Quinn just moved closer and put her hand on his.

'Hey. I'm just glad you met him. And your phone just buzzed.' Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket with his other hand, and smiled at the message.

_Okay. So do you think you could drive to my place? It's a bit of a drive, maybe 20 mins, but it's easy to get to. It's important. But only if you're comfortable with it. I am kind of a stranger after all. - B_

'Well? Is it Prince Charming?' Kurt looked up and saw a spark in Quinn's eyes.

'If you insist on calling Blaine that, yes. Uhh, he wants me to drive to his house...'

'And? Are you going or not?'

'I...' Kurt shook his head. 'Of course I'm going, what am I thinking?' He flicked back a brief text.

_Sure, what's your add.? Also, you're not a stranger. - Kurt_

'Well, I'll leave you to it.' Quinn smiled. 'Thanks for talking me. I won't tell a soul, I swear.'

Kurt grinned back.

'Thanks, Q. And thanks for everything. It means a lot.'

'No probs, kiddo. I expect details on Monday, alright? Stay safe. And say hello to your Prince from me!' Kurt rolled his eyes, but Quinn just laughed and gave him a one armed hug. She swung her bag over her shoulder and flounced off, her hair flying in the light breeze. She reached her car, turned to give a small wave, and then drove off, just as Kurt's phone buzzed with Blaine's address.

* * *

><p>Kurt found Blaine's house no problem. It was kind of hard to miss - it was possibly the biggest house Kurt had ever seen. He parked on the road outside, and made his way up the gravel pathway, admiring the garden gnomes that looked so real he almost thought he saw one move. Laughing to himself and remembering the gnomes in Harry Potter, Kurt braced himself to knock when the large door swung inwards, revealing a large mass of curly, almost black hair.<p>

'Kurt, you made it! Come in, come in, thanks for coming! Now, if you'll just follow me upstairs...' And before Kurt could say a word, Blaine had rushed upstairs and into what appeared to be his bedroom. Taking his time to take in _everything _about the Anderson household's exterior, Kurt left his shoes next to the 'Welcome Home!' doormat, slowly climbed the stairs, and walked into the room his curly-haired friend had entered just minutes before.

Kurt, however, did not expect to see Blaine sitting on a bright pink beanbag on his floor, guitar in lap and a huge smile plastered on his face.

'Blaine, what are you-'

'Shh, don't speak. Okay, so this song, it's not really very appropriate to the situation, so I kind of changed half the lyrics. It still isn't really right... But I hope the meaning gets across! Sit, there, that cushion's for you. Okay, here goes.'

Kurt watched as the boy sitting across from him closed his eyes and let his fingers find the right strings on his guitar, as Blaine began to sing.

'Broken hearts and last goodbyes, restless nights and lullabies help to make this pain go away.'

Kurt couldn't believe his luck - was this really for him? He was being serenaded. By _Blaine._

'I realise I let you down, told you that I'd be around, I'm building up the strength just to say...' Blaine looked up, and the brown eyes found blue as he continued to sing, looking Kurt straight in the eyes, a smile playing on the corner of Blaine's mouth.

'I'm sorry for keeping you awake last night, I shouldn't have let you down. It's on me, this time is the last time I'll keep you up 'til 12am. I promise to let you sleep.'

Kurt couldn't help himself - he was grinning like mad. He was blushing, and Blaine could tell, as he picked up the rhythm and sang at the top of his voice, looking at Kurt the whole time.

'Filled with sorrow, filled with pain, knowing that I am to blame for making you stay up textin' me.' Embarrassed at the next line, Blaine opted to focus on looking down at his guitar, so Kurt could only see the mess that was Blaine's untamed hair.

'But one day we will stay up late, watching late night movies, but until then I just want to say...'

_Hold on, _Kurt thought,_ what did he just say? Does that mean..._

'That I'm sorry, for keeping you awake last night, I shouldn't have let you down. It's on me, this time is the last time I'll keep you up 'til 12am. I promise to let you sleep.'

Deciding to skip the bridge, Blaine ended there, with a soft strum on his guitar.

'I'm sorry for texting you so late, Kurt. Will you forgive me?' He put his guitar down next to him, and finally looked up, only to see Kurt looking intently back at him, with the most magnificent look in his eyes.

'Blaine, you... You don't even need to ask. That was amazing. What song was that by the way?' _I need to download it and listen to it always._

'Uh, Sorry, by the Jonas Brothers.' Kurt scoffed. 'Hey, they're talented fellows! So, we're good, right?'

'Blaine, we were never _not _good! But now we're better than ever.' Blaine grinned, stood up and moved to sit next to Kurt, causing them both to blush. He turned, and made sure Kurt was looking straight at him before speaking.

'Kurt, I-'

'Blaine honey, we're home!' Both boys flinched at the sound of a new voice, and Blaine swore quietly and got up.

'Oh crap, um my parents are home. I'll just go tell them you're here. Um, I'll be right back.' Blaine all but ran out of the room, leaving Kurt sitting on the floor. He took this opportunity to think over what has happened in the last 24 hours. _So, _Kurt thought, _I met an attractive, __**gay**__ male, who can sing like an angel and play the guitar like a god. He actually chose to spend time with me, and I think he suggested spending even more time together in that song. Watching movies. Just the two of us. Possibly on the couch. Under a blanket. Oh my God we're going to–_

'Kurt, hey, sorry for leaving you like that! Wow, are you alright?' Blaine kneeled down, so he could be at eye level with Kurt. 'You look like you've just seen a ghost.'

'I just. Well. I was caught up in my own thoughts, and you gave me a fright. Are your parents okay with me being here or is now not a good time? I can leave, it's fine, I don't mind, I mean you probably want to spend time with them, seeming it's the weekend and you've been boarding all week. Not to mention that we hardly know each other so I guess I should just go, I'll just get my bag and my shoes and I'll be out of here and say hi to your parents for me and I'll see you at Regionals I guess-' Kurt went to stand up but Blaine put both hands on his shoulders keeping him where he was.

'Kurt. Breathe. Look at me. I invited you over because I wanted to spend time with _you_. Yes, that's right. Sure, I wanted to apologise and all, and I'm glad I did and that you accepted it, but really that was just an excuse to see you again. Now, you have actually been invited to stay for dinner – it's nothing flash, just salad and chicken. Please say you'll stay. My mum will ask you a lot of questions and embarrass the hell out of me, and my dad will pester you about cars until your throat feels like the engine of a racecar after a two hundred kilometer track race, but it could be fun?' Kurt almost laughed at the hopeful expression just inches in front of his own.

'You really want to spend time with me?' Kurt whispered. Blaine wished he could capture the look in Kurt's eyes. _They look like… stars. Bright blue stars._

'Of course I do,' Blaine whispered back. 'You have no idea…'

'Well, dinner tonight is a good start, huh?' Kurt replied.' And why are we whispering?'

'I don't know,' Blaine laughed. 'But you started it!'

'Hey, don't push all the blame on me!' Kurt giggled, lightly pushing Blaine and making him fall onto his back, and release a high-pitched squeal that you wouldn't expect to come from a 17 year old male. Blaine sat up with the cheekiest grin Kurt had ever seen.

'Right, you're in for it now! I have the feeling you are _very_ ticklish!'

'No! Don't even think about it!' Blaine lunged at Kurt, and both boys collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kurt, Blaine and his parents were seated around their dinner table. It's safe to say Kurt started to like Blaine's parents as soon as the conversation began.<p>

'So, Kurt, we've heard a lot about you. Is it true that you actually just turned up at Blaine's school last week to hear him sing?'

'Mum, no, it wasn't like that-'

'Shh, Blaine, Kurt was about to say something! Ah, my boy's a talkative one that one,' Mrs. Anderson muttered, leaning closer to Kurt, 'Can't keep his mouth shut sometimes. He's like a little dog, yap yap yap!' Blaine hid his face in his hands as Kurt roared with laughter. 'Good thing I love him to pieces or we might just give him up for you to keep! But only if you promise to feed him well. He may look like a skinny little rat, but he eats like a bear just come out of hibernation.'

'Enough about animals!' Mr. Anderson declared loudly. 'So, Kurt my man! Blaine told me you and your dad own a garage, is that right?'

'Yes, sir, that's correct,' Kurt replied. 'I can't say I know much about them, though. Not really my thing.'

'Ah that's alright! Neither does my boy Blaine, but we get by don't we?' Blaine mumbled some sort of agreement, and his father clapped a hand to his shoulder enthusiastically. 'That's right! So Kurt, what kind of car do you drive?'

* * *

><p>'I'm sorry if that was... A lot to take in. My parents can be a bit much sometimes,' Blaine confessed after dinner, as the two of them sat on the couch, staring absent mindedly at the American Idol auditions on TV.<p>

'I love them, they're great! And they definitely love you.' Blaine gave a half smile, before changing the subject.

'They seemed to like you quite a lot, actually. I've never seen my dad that engrossed in a conversation with any of my friends before.' Kurt smiled, and they turned their attention back to the TV as Mrs. Anderson popped her head into the room.

'You boys okay, can I get you anything?' Both boys politely refused, and Kurt gave her a large smile. She smiled back, and walked into the room properly.

'You know, you're welcome to stay the night Kurt. It's getting dark, and I don't see the point in you driving home at this time. You can borrow something old of Blaine's to sleep in, he won't mind.' Kurt's heart missed a beat at the idea of wearing Blaine's clothes, let alone sleeping in them. 'How about you ring your dad and ask if that's okay?' Kurt looked at Blaine, hopefully.

Blaine gently placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. 'Remember what I said before?'

'Oh, right, yeah.' Kurt grinned. 'I'll go call him now!' He jumped up, and walked past Blaine's mother and out of the lounge, so as not to interrupt anyone.

'Thanks, mum,' Blaine said, standing to give his mum a quick hug. 'He's quite tired - it's kind of my fault - I didn't think him driving was a good idea either but I didn't want to suggest that.'

'You like him, don't you, Honey? Don't look so embarrassed.'

'Is it that obvious?' he muttered, looking at the floor. 'I try not to show it when I'm around you and Dad. I know it makes you uncomfortable.'

'Don't do that again.' Blaine looked up at his mother, surprised at her sharp tone. 'You don't have to pretend around us. I know there were a few tough months there, but we love you, and that's final. It took your father longer than I to understand, but now, everything's back to normal. We love you just as much. Hell, we wouldn't care if you were _purple - _you're our son and that's all there is to it!' She wiped the small tears off Blaine's cheek and smiled. 'Go get him, son. He's yours already - he looks at you like you're made of diamonds. And can I just add - your father and I think you are worth more than the largest in the universe. There's a spare mattress in the spare room you can take into yours - you're 17, old enough to know what's what, and I trust you not to do anything stupid. Well, your father and I will keep out of your hair now. You do need a haircut, though. Hmm,' she planted a kiss on the top of his head.

'Love you, mum. And thank you.'

'Right back atcha. Sleep well, honey.' And with that, Mrs. Anderson walked out, just as Kurt walked in.

'He said I could stay,' Kurt smiled at her. 'It took some convincing, but I told him you were trustworthy.'

'I'm very glad you think so, dear!' Mrs. Anderson smiled back. 'Have a good night, Kurt.'

'You too, Mrs. Anderson!'

'Please, call me Adele. See you in the morning.' Smiling, Kurt made his way over to the couch, and planted himself next to Blaine.

'Your mother is lovely,' Kurt said. 'You're lucky to have her.'

'I know,' Blaine said quietly, 'I really am.'

Blaine switched off the TV, and the two boys sat in a comfortable silence, happy to be in each other's presence.

'Blaine,' Kurt said quietly, 'what were you going to say to me earlier? Back in your room, just before your parents got home?' Blaine turned to look at Kurt and smiled with a new confidence.

'Just that I think you look beautiful.' Kurt froze.

'You… you do?' Blaine nodded, and took Kurt's hand in his own.

'I do. Your eyes, they… well, yeah,' Blaine added lamely, suddenly feeling a surge of shyness come over him. He let go of Kurt's hand and stared at the floor. Kurt moved a little closer and rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine was surprised at this warm action, but a huge smile spread across his face. Kurt felt it on the top of his head and smiled also.

'We're a hopeless pair aren't we?' Kurt muttered, and soon they were in another fit of laughter, for no reason, other than both boys were the happiest they'd been in a very long time.

'Well,' Blaine said, wiping a tear of laughter off his cheek, 'We should probably head upstairs soon, it's quite late and for some bizarre reason my parents seem to think they need sleep. I've never understood it myself,' Blaine winked cheekily at Kurt, making him smirk. 'C'mon, help me bring a mattress in.'

Blaine promised to make the mattress while Kurt moisturized (he always kept an emergency kit in his car – "You never know where you might end up!" Kurt explained, when Blaine gaped at him) and got changed into some shorts and a t-shirt of Blaine's (which smelled great and were the most comfortable things Kurt had ever worn in his life), but when Kurt returned, Blaine couldn't be seen and there was large mess of sheets, duvets, blankets and pillows piled on the floor.

'Blaine, what the hell happened in here!' Kurt yelled out the door, assuming he'd gone to get something. He started shifting the mess when Blaine's head appeared, nearly giving him a heart attack.

'Well, now, don't look at me like that. I, um, well. I don't really know how to make a… mattress. I mean, I think I've made my bed before, but it must have been a little while ago.' Blaine tried to move, but appeared very tangled. _Why did I have to start liking such a difficult one? _Kurt thought, but couldn't help but laugh.

'Just stay still, I'll dig you out of this mess. God only knows how you managed this…'

Just under half an hour later, Blaine had been rescued and Kurt had successfully made the mattress, while Blaine sat in his beanbag and praised him wholeheartedly. When Kurt stood back to admire his work, Blaine pounced on the mattress and dived under the covers.

'Blaine! What on earth…?' Kurt spluttered. 'I just made that, and now you've, well, messed it up! I have to sleep in that!'

'Okay, first,' Blaine said calmly, 'I'll be sleeping on the mattress. You're my guest and you deserve the good bed. Secondly, don't interrupt, because I know you were just about to and I think I deserve to speak freely.' Kurt closed his mouth, who indeed had just been about to interrupt. 'Thirdly, my bed was made with clean sheets this morning – _yes, _by my mum. She's rather good at that. Lastly, and most importantly, are you ready to sleep already? I thought we were just starting to have fun! Shh, you can sleep in til midday tomorrow if you want, you don't have a time you need to be in do you?' Kurt shook his head. 'Excellent! So, what d'you wanna do first? We can watch a movie, tell ghost stories, have a pillow fight, read magazines – there's a few of mum's in the kitchen I think - talk about school, or guys, whatever takes your fancy! I intend on doing all of these tonight, so it's up to you to pick the order!'

'You do realise we're not girls, right?' Kurt said slowly, trying to keep a straight face. 'In fact, I don't think most girls actually have pillow fights, and I'm almost certain they don't read the same magazines your mum does, no offence to her, of course.'

'Okay then, Mr. Fussy!' Blains smirked. 'So, is it movie, ghost stories, or talking about guys?'

'Movie, then, a movie is good!' Kurt said quickly in the strong hope that by the time the movie finished the last option would be long forgotten. 'What've you got? Nothing scary, thanks.' Blaine led him over to his stack of DVDs, which included the Sound of Music, Sweeney Todd, Love Actually, The House Bunny (Kurt almost died at this, but Blaine described it as 'an unintelligently humourous film', causing Kurt to laugh even more), The Karate Kid, Monsters Inc., The Lizzie McGuire Movie ("Yes, I'll admit, I had a bit of a crush on Gordo. I was most disappointed when he turned out to like Lizzie, I was not impressed,' Blaine stated, with Kurt almost rolling around on the ground), The Lord of the Rings trilogy, and the largest collection of Disney movies Kurt had ever seen.

'They're arguably the best movies, like, ever,' Blaine said when Kurt asked him about it. 'There's just amazing music, you know, and really accessible, beautiful and fun! Here, let me show you.' Blaine jumped off the mattress and grabbed his guitar, launching into an acoustic song Kurt couldn't quite recognise, until Blaine started to sing.

'Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl,' Blaine gestured to himself, before continuing, 'the girl who has everything!' Kurt laughed, and started to speak, but Blaine continued to sing. 'Look at this trove , treasures untold, how many wonders can one carat hold? Looking around here you think, "Man, she's got everything!"' Kurt started to sing along in the next verse, and Blaine's smile grew even larger. When the chorus came about, he ditched his guitar, jumped to his feet and sprang into an interpretive dance.

'I want to be where the people are! I wanna see, wanna see them dancing! Walking around on those, what do you call them again?' He looked around wildly until Kurt yelled 'Feet!' Blaine grabbed his hands and pulled him up, encouraging Kurt to join him. Before they knew it they were singing at the top of their voices, not as in tune as they would have liked, but given the circumstances neither of them cared. After flapping their fins, jumping and dancing, they collapsed on the bed, puffing. Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt.

'I do a mean cover of "I'll Make a Man Out Of You",' he said, smirking. Kurt laughed.

'I think I'll settle for a movie at the moment, but I'll take you up on that another time. What do you say to The Little Mermaid?'

'Excellent choice, Kurty! And I can call you that if I want,' he added, seriously. 'I'm allowed. I've decided. You have no say in the matter whatsoever. Make yourself comfortable, and I'll pop the DVD in.' Kurt obeyed and shuffled back on the bed, leaning against the headboard on some pillows with his legs stretched out in front of him. Blaine came and sat next to him, pulling the duvet up to their chests, explaining he wouldn't live it down if Kurt got a cold and he could have avoided it.

Kurt and Blaine watched The Little Mermaid, singing along to everything and quoting the movie as it played. Blaine then attempted to tell some ghost stories, but to no success as neither of them were particularly in the mood for the supernatural.

'So, just one thing left on the list, then,' Blaine smiled at Kurt cheekily. 'Boys.'

'Oh sweet hell, no!' Kurt groaned. 'I was desperately hoping you'd either forgotten, or were joking. You are joking, aren't you?'

'Not in the slightest,' Blaine grinned. 'Aww come on, it can't be that bad! We're friends now, right? Right?' Blaine nudged Kurt with his elbow, who nodded. 'Right, so that means we can talk about it. How cool! I've never had anyone to talk to about this kind of stuff. So. Tell me. How's your love life goin'?' Kurt groaned even more noticably than before.

'Is this conversation really happening?' he said weakly.

'Yes,' Blaine replied simply, 'so spill. Anyone new in your life? Some secret love interest you're trying to keep from everyone, even the Glee club? Yes, I can see it in your eyes, there is! You can tell me, because I won't tell anyone and even if I did they wouldn't know you, but I promise with all of my heart that I won't.' Kurt looked at Blaine, whose features were lit by the sliver of moon visible. _Nobody could say no to that face, _he thought.

'Fine. But we're keeping names out of it,' Kurt added. Blaine nodded, signalling for Kurt to begin.

'Okay, well, it's only quite recent, so there isn't that much to share. But he is very sweet, and talented too. Definitely worthy competition, and we both know I love that. He's... very charming. Half the time I can't tell if he knows if I exist, but the other half... the other half I feel like I'm on top of the world. I don't have to be scared of who I am and how I act, I just feel very comfortable, like I can completely let go and go crazy!' Kurt laughed, but Blaine was just staring at his hands, listening. 'I don't know. I haven't felt like this before. Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all of this, I'm sorry,' Kurt muttered, making to get up and move but Blaine placed a hand on his shoulder keeping him there.

'We're friends, that's what friends do, they talk about things.' Blaine's voice was very reserved, and he hadn't moved for almost ten minutes.

'Blaine, are you okay? Because-' but Blaine interrupted him.

'You know what I think, Kurt? I think you should tell him, because he'd be a fool not like you. I say courage, Kurt. You'll be glad of it.' Blaine sat up, swung his legs out of bed and lay flat on his back on the mattress. _God, I'm an idiot, _Blaine thought, angrily,_ what was I thinking? I've only known the boy for a week and I've ruined it. Or maybe there was nothing there to ruin in the first place. Maybe-_

'Blaine?' Blaine, so deep in his thoughts, flinched at Kurt's voice. 'Blaine, I need to tell you something.'

'Oh, yes, of course, go ahead...' he said distractedly.

'It's you.'

'What? What's me? You're going to have to be a little more clear there, Kurt.' Kurt smiled at Blaine's harsh tone, despite the fact that his heart was fighting a war in his chest.

'It's you,' Kurt repeated quietly, 'you're the person I was talking about.'

'M-me?' Blaine stammered. 'But why? You barely know me, I mean, we've only seen each other twice, I could be a gun-wielding lunatic for all you know!'

'Yes, I know that,' Kurt muttered, instantly regretting saying anything at all, 'but you told me to. Sorry,' he added, and sunk lower in the bed - so low that he was flat on his back, his head was completely covered by the duvet. _I feel like crying, _Kurt thought, desperately trying not to make any noise, _how could I be so stupid? He's right, it's only been a week. I just want to crawl into a hole and die. _Kurt felt the edge of the duvet lift, and the bed sink down a little, and before he knew, Blaine had pulled the duvet down over his head, and was sitting cross-legged looking at him.

'I like you.' Kurt did a double take. 'I like you, Kurt,' Blaine said again, to ensure that there couldn't be any misunderstandings. 'I do, and I knew I would fall for you the moment I saw you, one week ago. I'm just glad you were so trusting,' Blaine smiled. He moved under the covers and reached for Kurt's hand, and entwining their fingers gently. Blaine gave Kurt's hand a comforting squeeze, and he squeezed back.

Kurt didn't say anything. He didn't need to.


End file.
